


【Romanjay】声色

by CiCiaYna



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 咳咳咳是个洗手间play，老黑仍然喜闻乐见地阳痿。
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Kudos: 37





	【Romanjay】声色

拉萨路池赋予了杰森某种过分的年轻，例如他面颊上还有幼儿脸上才有的，未曾褪去的细细绒毛，在暗金色灯光下宛如枝头累累然即将成熟的白桃子。室内人多，氧气不足又为他敷上一层浅淡的粉色，再配上倔强又有男子气的五官带给人那些难以征服的想象，越发让人心痒。  
都说灯下看美人，罗曼想着也不过如此。  
杰森被姜汁汽水呛了一下，不满地撇嘴，最近生活算得上安逸，烦心事少了，于是便有那么一点婴儿肥让风雨中渐渐锋利的轮廓柔和了一些。透过地砖的反光慢慢抬头，他看见布鲁斯端着杯跟他一样的汽水欲言又止地盯了他半天似乎打算挤过来，心头登时无名火起，把高脚杯往可怜的侍应生手中餐盘重重一墩，随手从过路人手中抢杯香槟下肚。  
男孩灵活地转动眼珠，又咂咂嘴，一时也没分清那杯有没有被人喝过。  
韦恩脸上的窘迫倒是比他随手拿的点心更好下酒一些。黑面具无所谓地随便找个地方看戏，红色很衬他的小知更鸟，但铁灰色西装略显单调，这反倒更像掩饰什么，仿佛无聊的不出错的上流社会品位能给他安全感似的。罗曼为自己的幻想得意的大笑出声——这简直像乳房刚开始发育的青春期少女故意找黑框眼镜和大码校服一样笨拙。黑面具并不讳言自己对他的继承人来说就是个老男人，更何况他的继承人长了一张令老男人怦然心动的清爽新鲜的脸。每个在青春里抱有遗憾的老东西都会多看两眼这种类型，宠物，总是人到中年无法避免的庸俗情怀。他可是反派，有钱有资源，不是什么需要担忧肌体衰老战斗力下降的义警。  
所以怎么着，干上个漂亮的义警男孩也算本职工作的一部分。  
布鲁斯终于下定决心找过来的时候杰森正歪在吧台一侧休息，走路的时候脚踝后方被新款红底鞋磨出一块嫩嫩的樱色破口，不太舒服，虽然这对干他们这行的来说无关紧要，但杰森可没有自虐的习惯。两个人找了张桌子随便聊些什么，挺敷衍，毕竟这不属于必要的见面时间，多闭嘴少说话能用眼睛评估出近况就好，省得吵架。男孩把脚从并不柔软的皮料里挣脱出来，偷偷藏在桌布底下，好让那块被折磨的皮肉出来透透气。连没话找话都谈不太下去，气氛逐渐尴尬地凝固起来。杰森酒量浅，这会儿熏熏然地打算穿鞋走人，脚趾却结结实实地隔着西装裤和浅口袜子撞到父亲的小腿上，血气顿时腾腾地上了脸，一半羞涩一半被抓包的慌张，连话都有点说不清楚匆匆地要逃。布鲁斯只感觉自己像被只大猫厚实的爪子蹭了一下，口中有些说不清道不明地酸涩，他不着边际地想着杰森最近胖了一点，大概跟新队友处得还不错。  
杰森开口时是个标准的美国男孩，俏皮中混杂了经历复杂者才有的狡猾，他有条张牙舞爪的小舌头。但他安静的时候，光线从他睫毛根部几颗微小的生理性泪珠打下来，便意外地非常，非常符合意大利男人追求的某种老欧洲式颓废情调。那倒是很不美国的，有种过于咬牙切齿的琐碎。罗曼把“抓住躲出去透气的红头罩”视为一场约会，如此便生出几分扭曲的甜。  
杰森被搡进最近的房门，倒也没打算拒绝。  
杰森的游刃有余一多半来自赛昂尼斯的分寸，至于一个该下地狱的老混蛋因为什么缘故和掐准分寸，那的的确确不会有人知道。红头罩短暂人生中的情感经验可以称得上贫瘠，黑面具对此抱持着宽容态度。  
可惜你没有裙子，穿的也不是高跟鞋。  
赛昂尼斯说这句话未免突兀，但他的继承人的的确确听明白了，恼火地用胳膊肘顶他。  
“去你的罗马假日！”男孩看起来还能更生气，如果给他安一条尾巴，一定连尾巴根的毛都炸了起来，罗曼又为此病态地愉悦。  
红头罩后知后觉地意识到这是个厕所，大概因为宴会刚刚清洁过，也没什么异味，狺狺地低声吼他要干去隔间干。黑面具满意地像在检验货物一样地抚摸男孩的面颊，作为曾经执掌过化妆品行业的生意人，罗曼可以负责任的说皮肤很棒，饱满新鲜，带着微微几点淡褐色雀斑，从偷偷摘下男孩面罩的那一刻起，他就知道他的身体摸起来会是怎么样的好。  
杰森会哭着求饶，习惯性地说一些情话，但你要是真信了，那跟把命给他也没什么两样。  
罗曼惜命。  
还得留着命干死他。  
年轻人的身材实在不错，恶棍把他的西装揉成一团扔进垃圾箱里，顺着被扯开的领口往他胸脯上吹气，痒酥酥的，让人汗毛倒竖。杰森的侧脸贴着罗曼那个面具圆润的皮质上缘，突然想起布鲁斯下巴上那些争先恐后冒头的胡茬子，忘记问他怎么不刮干净就跑出来社交了，他泄气地想。  
想到一半罗曼就拽住了他大腿内侧的布料，黑面具的兴奋远大于不满——红头罩跟他弄这事的时候不走神才稀奇，自得其乐地摩挲男孩的会阴。  
“我应该现在就把你的西装裤撕烂，把你的内裤藏进口袋里，让你光溜溜地躲在这儿半夜再裸着出去。”男孩的屁股因为这句话而绷得紧紧的，那对厚实的奶子也是，但罗曼知道只要轻轻剥开外壳，就能得到丰沛多汁甜得粘手的果肉。  
“站直。”黑面具腾出手来揉捏他硬邦邦的紧绷胸肌，杰森很快红着脸挺着胸脯软了腰，还下意识的把自己往罪犯的手里送。罗曼试探性地换上自己的舌头，手掌摁紧男孩的后腰。  
“我说把背挺起来，小东西。”  
杰森耻辱地挺直后腰的时候两颗肿胀的乳头翘得越发高，他被迫裸着上半身在狭小的厕所隔间里站军姿，该死的比游历时期接受的那些训练还恶心。他的老板——目前来说只能这么叫，不紧不慢地把他的衬衫按早上熨烫出的褶皱叠起来，不小心叠歪，然后再来一遍。男孩显然不知道他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛正在发亮，兴奋，伴随着瞳孔扩大，他的喉结不安地滚动几下，裤裆鼓囊囊的。赛昂尼斯这时才重新低头去吮他，舌尖直往奶孔里钻，杰森几乎是迫不及待地被玩开了，罗曼唾弃而又赞赏地掐他一把。  
老男人的脸早就毁得不成样子，他没有嘴唇，也不能接吻，于是把大男孩翻过去，抵着义警的腰窝继续逼他维持挺拔的姿势，像条老疯狗一样舔咬他的脊背，低头，弯腰，撕扯每一寸背肌，罗曼估算这些痕迹最起码能在红头罩的白皮肤上留三四天。杰森在直窜指尖的温暖酥麻中不自觉地担忧自己被心理上黏糊糊的恶心感吓出鸡皮疙瘩，他张开嘴，短促地哽咽一声。  
杰森没多看得上罗曼，罗曼很清楚这一点，罗曼更以为捡了个惊天大便宜，睡到红头罩，能血赚到这份儿上最好的处理方式大概只有及时行乐。黑面具说到做到，响亮的裂帛声在逼仄空间中响起，杰森双腿发软地夹住罗曼拆他裤裆那只手，随之而来的是年轻人下流的空虚呻吟。他盯着青年兴奋得一抽一抽的后穴将享用的步骤放得更细致，细细品尝男孩的腰窝，叼住腰窝下方那一点软肉，往臀丘更深处舐去。  
罗曼用牙齿刮了堪堪被舔开的肉环周围几下，又改变了主意，他像在研究如何解剖一具尸体一样从上到下扫视仍然屈辱直立的男孩，然后扬起巴掌揍在他圆润的臀瓣上——不算太翘，但脂肪堆积得很柔软，被进入的时候能够温柔地夹紧。“站稳了，我的小鸟。”冰冷的润滑液瓶子前端直接捅进了杰森的体内，男孩被冻得下意识一颤，罗曼微微用力，凉凉的薄荷味水柱便喷射在热烫的内壁上。几滴液体从黏膜和瓶身的缝隙中漏出来，令罗曼想到男孩给人含屌的时候嘴角溢出的口水，他用修剪整齐指甲去挖继承人湿漉漉的阴茎顶端，狂热地观察他饥渴淫荡的洞口是怎样随之嘬弄柱体的。  
罗曼用力挤进去大半瓶再拔出来，这会儿存不住的液体失禁似的漏了杰森一屁股，恶棍用力掰开去盯里头蠕动的软肉，语气沙哑。  
“你知道瓶子被你捂成什么样吗？”  
“热乎乎的。”  
杰森的内部开始发痒，感激地一边啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪一边撅着屁股试图把抵在肉穴处的随便什么东西吃进去。但他很快感到不对劲，小声尖叫地收缩腹部肌肉想再把刚刚吞入的东西排掉，罗曼好整以暇地给他推到更深的位置，又找到敏感点熟练地挠两下。硅胶制品密密匝匝的软毛从各个角度搔弄着甬道，男孩疯狂甩动自己的腰胯，随着开关打开发出快断气似的，受伤小动物的哀嚎。  
红头罩的腰在哥谭可是出了名的漂亮，此时此刻被体内的跳蛋带动疯狂地震颤，杰森下腹缩紧，绷成了一只熟透鲜甜的虾，内里奇异的酸胀舒爽几乎让他失去理智，他抓着罪犯的西装指甲抠得发白，他不能再这样发出声音，杰森开始惊惶，瘫在地上毫无准头地凶狠踢蹬，隔板在他一记用力挣扎之下发出濒临崩溃的吱呀，红头罩残存的身体记忆让他迅速收拢膝盖发泄性质地死死咬住罗曼的皮质面具。  
然后他被架起来，侧脸和上半身都被摁在门上，奶头更是被门板冻得难受，为了找个支点，他只能双腿向后夹住这个该死的老变态的腰，屁股底下贴着罗曼报废的那物件，性器可悲地湿漉漉地支棱在前头。“像个呲出来的指路标记，谁从这个方向绕道都能伸手摸两把。”罗曼不无恶意地把热气喷在男孩耳后说。杰森想用脚后跟砸他腰眼几下，但电流毫无征兆地在他体内炸开，男孩猝不及防地尖叫，在不断持续的点击中死死向后勾着老男人，像可悲地悬挂在救命稻草上似的，浇了一房门的精液和尿液。  
杰森被折腾得气息奄奄，呆坐了半晌才想起大口呼吸。罗曼握住他的脚踝，粉红的舌头在他被鞋磨破皮那处扫来扫去。  
“下次我要给你准备两根马刺，然后骑在你白花花的小母牛奶子和屁股上。”


End file.
